cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Control
Overview This power set allows you to manipulate the forces of gravity to control your foes. Enemies have little defense against Gravity powers. Gravity Control is a Controller and Dominator primary power set. Power Tables Controller/Dominator The Gravity Control powerset is available as a primary powerset for Controllers and Dominators. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Gravity Control powerset. Crush Creates a localized gravitational field strong enough to Immobilize a single target. Crush can also bring down flying entities. This power deals Smashing damage over time and can Slow the movement of targets that escape its grasp. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Crushing Field Creates a large gravitational field strong enough to Immoblize multiple foes. Crushing Field can also bring down flying entities. Slower and less damaging than Crush, but can capture multiple targets. Crushing Field deals Smashing damage over time and can Slow the movement of targets that escape its grasp. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dimension Shift Your mastery of gravity allows you to manipulate dimensions, bringing multiple foes out of sync with reality. Your foes become completely intangible, and cannot affect or be affected by those in normal space. }} }} }} }} }} Gravity Distortion Causes a single foe to be trapped in a misshapen gravity field, rendering him unable to take action. Gravity Distortion deals Smashing damage to the target. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Gravity Distortion Field Creates a large, intensely misshapen Gravity Distorion Field that encompasses several foes, rendering them unable to take any action. }} }} }} }} }} }} Lift Negates the gravity around a single target. Lift violently sends an enemy straight into the air, then slams him into the ground for Smashing damage. This power can bring flying foes to the ground. }} }} }} }} }} }} Propel You can open a gravitational rift and retrieve a heavy object, then Propel it at your foes for Smashing Damage. }} }} }} }} }} }} Singularity You can create a very powerful Gravitational Singularity. The Singularity will engage your foes, assaulting them with various gravity powers. Any foes that attempt to approach the Singularity will be violently hurled away. The Singularity cannot be healed, but it is highly resistant to all forms of damage and nearly impervious to Controlling type powers. Type in the chat window to release all your pets. Though it cannot be healed, the Singularity may have its health Regeneration increased normally. It is virtually immune to Hold, Sleep, Disorient, Immobilize, Knockback, Knockup, and Repel effects, but not to other effects such as Fear and Confuse. It is virtually immune to Toxic and Psionic damage and highly resistant to all other types. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Wormhole You can open a gravitational Wormhole behind a targeted foe and violently push him, and all nearby foes, through it. The victims are sent flying out the other end of the Wormhole and are left Disoriented. You determine the location of the Wormhole's end, and can place it high in the air if desired. More powerful foes may be resistant to the Wormhole effects. : ''Wormhole is only capable of Teleporting Minions, Lieutenants, Bosses and Elite Bosses. Anything higher may appear to teleport, but will not move to the new location. However, all other status effects (disorient, knockback) will be applied. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * Category:Control power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Dominator power sets